onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Noah
}} Noah, also known as the , is an enormous ship formerly sitting in the Fish-Man District, now resting at the Sea Forest, that was created during the Void Century by the people of Fish-Man Island. Its origins are unknown, and it is about half of the size of Fish-Man Island. Appearance and Design Noah is an ark that is much larger than any other wooden ship seen so far in the series. The ship's size is such that it is designed to be pulled by Sea Kings. It has several winches jutting out from holes in its hull on either side. It seems to be held in place by large chains on the winches. The chains allow the Sea Kings to tow the ship. There is a large dip in the guardrail on both sides where one would put a ramp or staircase to allow for embarking and disembarking from the vessel. The bridge is at least four stories high, has a curved roof, and the windows are covered with columns that resemble prison bars. The figurehead is round and curled outward at the top. It seems to have accrued a large layer of sludge or moss on the railing and figurehead, as well as what look like barnacles on the bottom of the hull. Noah is quite resilient, as it was able to survive 10,000 meters of underwater pressure without any strain and took Monkey D. Luffy many hardened strikes to start breaking it apart. Nevertheless, much of the ship's deck is currently damaged, due to Luffy, who started destroying it piece by piece in attempt to save Fish-Man Island before the Sea Kings intervened. History Void Century The giant ship is hundreds of years old, and was part of a failed attempt to move into the human world. Joy Boy made a promise to Fish-Man Island to use Poseidon's powers to raise the ship to the surface, but after breaking the terms of agreement he was forced to leave Noah for another person to raise. The people of Fish-Man Island promised Joy Boy that they would keep Noah safe on the ocean floor, until a certain day arrives, and the people have been doing just that. However, Noah's exact mission is unknown and will only be revealed the day it is raised. Fish-Man Island Arc The ship stayed in the Fish-Man District where it was used as a base of operations for the New Fish-Man Pirates. After being rejected by Shirahoshi, Vander Decken IX, in a fit of rage, threw the entire ship with his powers at the mermaid princess, in an attempt to end everything. The ship later appeared on Fish-Man Island's horizon. When Neptune sees the ship he becomes incredibly nervous. Fukaboshi asks him why he is so nervous about an old piece of history. Neptune responds that absolutely no one is allowed to move the ship until a certain day comes. He explains that hundreds of years ago a promise was made to "a great man" that the ship would be kept on the ocean floor until the promised day. The ship then continues onto to Fish-Man Island, threatening to pop the bubble around the island. When Wadatsumi fell off the ship, the islanders knew it was Decken's doing. Decken, on board of the ship, declared the end of everything when Shirahoshi left the plaza to guide the ship away. Hody Jones climbed onto one of the ship's enormous chains and Luffy prepared to launch from Sanji's leg onto the ship, both in an attempt to stop Decken. When Shirahoshi escaped from Fish-Man Island's bubble, Noah turned away from the island. When Shirahoshi swam up to the surface Noah moved vertically, up to the surface. Jones clambered on deck and impaled Decken. Hody intended to take advantage of the situation by allowing the ship to crash into Fish-Man Island while it was hanging above it; by killing Decken and deactivating his powers, the ship will lose its hold and fall. This led to a fight between Hody and Decken, with the former winning. Decken fell onto the cabin of the sideways ship, though the ship did not fall, meaning Decken was still alive. However, Decken fell unconscious shortly after trying to get up, negating his power and control over Noah as it descended towards Fish-Man Island. The Ammo Knights were able to get inside the air tank and successfully launch an air bubble just under Noah. The ship fell into the bubble and was encased in it. Upon finally defeating Hody, Luffy had no choice but to destroy the great ship due to it being otherwise unstoppable, and used his Elephant Gatling to smash the ship apart. Before Luffy could destroy the ship completely, Noah was stopped by a group of Sea Kings that were summoned unknowingly by Shirahoshi, thus saving Fish-Man Island and maintaining the nation's promise to Joy Boy. However, the ship was still heavily damaged. After a brief discussion, the Sea Kings decided that while Noah might not be able to be saved without the help of someone who could no longer do so, they might be able to repair the ship somehow. They then took the ship to the Sea Forest, where they planned to fix her, remarking that the time for Noah's mission was almost here. Trivia * The ship is most likely named after the story of Noah's Ark. * Noah is the largest ship seen so far in the series, as Thriller Bark is a modified island and not a manmade ship.﻿ References Site Navigation ru:Ной fr:Noah it:Noah id:Noah pl:Noe Category:Ships Category:Artifacts